


September 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl returned from shopping in Metropolis and almost gave a new present to Amos.





	September 17, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl returned from shopping in Metropolis and almost gave a new present to Amos when she remembered him hitting her earlier.

THE END


End file.
